Transmission Electron Microscopy, or TEM, technology enables materials to be analyzed at near atomic resolution by providing high magnification, high resolution imaging and analysis capabilities. TEM enables scientists to gather information relating to a material's physical properties such as its microstructure, crystalline orientation and elemental composition. This information has become increasingly important as the need for advanced materials for use in areas such as microelectronics and optoelectronics, biomedical technology, aerospace, transportation systems and alternative energy sources, among others, increases.
TEM is accomplished by examining material specimens under a transmission electron microscope. In a transmission electron microscope, a series of electro-magnetic lenses direct and focus an accelerated beam of electrons, emitted from an electron gun contained within the microscope, at the surface of a specimen. Electrons transmitted through the specimen yield an image of the specimen's structure which provides information regarding its properties. In addition, elemental and chemical information is provided by both the transmitted electrons and the x-rays that are emitted from the specimen's surface as a result of electron interaction with the specimen. It is necessary for the electron beam to transmit not only through the specimen but also the specimen support, which must mechanically support the specimen itself.
Of particular interest is the imaging of specimens in environmental cells, e.g., exposed to certain physical or chemical conditions such as increased temperature and/or gases and/or liquids at the observation region.